This invention relates generally to the field of painting and more specifically to a method and device for drying and curing paint.
Automobile assembly plants use a clean room atmosphere for drying and curing paint applied to automotive components. Such clean room environments entail high maintenance and operational costs. Further, such clean room drying processes still produces defects in the paint that require costly repairs in order to provide an acceptable level of quality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an improved method and device for effectively drying and curing a coating applied to an article.